


Behind Blue Eyes

by jujukittychick



Series: 1_million_words bingo [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's under Loki's control, Gen, Mind Control, Not Happy, POV Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Clint was screaming but nobody could hear him
Series: 1_million_words bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017552
Kudos: 7
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge, 1 Million Words' BINGO





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's 1_million_words October-November Bingo card Halloween & Horror #2 - prompts Mind Control and Driverless Vehicle; and 1_million_words a-z challenge - B
> 
> Essentially takes place between Loki taking control of him and when Natasha knocked the sense back into him.

Clint was fighting steadily, the rest of the team near enough that he wasn’t worried. Thor’s little brother apparently decided to go on a power trip and thought taking over the Earth was a good idea. Who’d ever think the farm boy from nowhere would wind up fighting with and against actual gods one day. He sure never would have. He watched Loki raise that crazy looking staff of his and then...blue.

Clint didn’t know how long he was out of it, long enough that when he finally blinked he was sitting in the pilot seat of one of the SHIELD jets, staring down at the console as the autopilot function initiated, and had no idea how he’d gotten there. He tried to reach his earbud to contact Nat or Coulson or, hell, any of the team, but found he couldn’t move his arms. He tried to look down to see if he was bound, though he didn’t feel any unusual pressure on his arms, and found he couldn’t move his head. He started to panic but realized his body was still in the same weird calm position he’d woken up in. 

Wondering what the hell Loki’s staff had done to him to cause him to become completely disconnected to his body, he suddenly felt a pressure against his mind and heard Loki’s voice instructing him to take out the Hellicarrier. He started to yell at the god that there was no way he’d do something like that, he’d die first, when he felt his body start moving against his control. It was as if he had two people in his body, himself and this other entity who moved like him, had his knowledge and reflexes. He walked into a cluster of other SHIELD agents, all of whom had glowing blue eyes. He heard himself give commands - where to go, where to target for most damage, and who to take out first.

Clint was screaming, watching his body follow Loki’s orders, watched as his hands fired arrow after arrow, killing agents he’d known and worked with. He screamed as he destroyed controls. And as he passed by a metal panel, he saw his own eyes glowing blue and a completely blank look on his face, mouth shut against any noise as he made his way stealthily down the hall, bow raised towards his next target, and he screamed while his body never made a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
